


Point of Departure

by Cleo



Category: A Man Apart
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a moment in time. It is from Sean Vetter's POV and mind. It is what I interpreted as his reactions to certain events that transpired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic. I'd like to thank Ardath Rehka for her encouragement and support during this birthing and also to RAS for doing the midwifing as my Beta-Reader without them, I don't think it would ever have gotten written.
> 
> I wrote this many many moons ago and it started to spawn between scenes snippets for me in regards to the movie alas those will most likely never be posted outside of the two lists it originally went to.

Nature gives them the perfect backdrop as they dance, the light of the setting sun bathing the beach in its beauty. She is so beautiful, and he loves her more as each moment passes. His heart swells at her words, “I’m proud of you” and he can’t imagine ever being without her. He shows how much he loves her, with each move of his body, as they dance. Later, when they make love, he shows her with his heart.

Sleep, before always his haven, disrupted by gunshots. They’re invaders entering his sanctuary. He tells her to get down, hoping she can reach safe cover. He does what he is trained to do and repels the invaders, protecting his own, barely realizing when he’s hit. He’s enraged that they dare come into his home, his life. He wants to strike back at them for bringing their filth here, to where she is. So he attacks back, shooting to kill. When it’s over, he tells her to call 911. He looks over, and she’s still on the floor where she fell.

He goes to her, hoping it’s not what he thinks. But as he lifts her to the bed, he sees it’s bad. He tells her he got them, that she’s safe. It’s important she knows that he’s protected her that he’s tried. He’s amazed when she asks if he’s been hit. It’s what he loves about her. She’s always looking after him , making sure he's okay. She says, she’s okay, she’s always told him the truth. She’s gonna be okay, she’s gotta be okay! He calls 911, but he can’t find his voice. She asks him to look at her, and keeps telling him she’s fine. He watches as she slips away from him. As she does, he feels a hole bigger than his wound, opening in his soul. He can’t think. He tries to hold on to her, as it all goes dark.

Pain, both physical and emotional, is his first realization. Then light, too bright. He opens his eyes, and slowly Demetrius, Candace, Rachel and Frost come into focus. They’re standing over him, saying hello and telling him it’s all right, to get rest. He knows they’ll take care of Stacy, until he can, so he lets the darkness claim him once more.

Memories of their life together engulf him. He remembers all their firsts- their meeting, their date, their kiss, their wedding. He lives for her, to make her happy. He aches as he remembers. Darkness creeps in with the memories and a red haze, like that of blood, covers them. Just like the blood he watched leaving her, to stain their bed.

 **No** , he tells himself, they’re taking care of her. They said it’s going to be all right. She told him she was okay, and she never lies to him. They came into his home and tried to kill him, but they didn’t succeed. And he’s going to make sure they never come near her again. Stacy, his wife, the most precious thing in his world. As he remembers her words, “I’m proud of you”, he’s determined to make sure she always is.

In the darkness he sees her, she’s smiling at him. He grabs her and holds on to her as she tells him everything is gonna be okay, that she’s fine. She tells him she’ll always be looking over him, just as she always has. That he’ll always have her love. He’s holding her tightly but somehow his arms are empty again. She’s further away from him now, going into the light. He calls her name, “Stacy, Stacy!” as his eyes flutter open to see Demetrius standing over him.

“Where’s Stacy? Where’s my wife?” he asks, feeling anxious. He needs to know she’s alright.

“Look man, uhm, you’ve been out for a while. You lost a lot of blood…” Demetrius starts to say.

“Stace? Stace! Where is she?” He sees the tears in Demetrius’ eyes and the pain on his face. “Stace?”

He watches as Demetrius pulls something from his pocket. It looks familiar, but he doesn’t want it to be. He can only stare as the cross is placed in his hand. It’s Stacy’s, one of the first presents he ever bought her with an honest day’s wage. She never takes it off, how did Demetrius get it?

 ** _NO!_** She’s not…

“They buried her Sean”, the look on Demetrius’ face saying it all, showing the truth of his words.

He looks around, seeing the tubes and wires. He starts to rip them out. He has to get to Stacy. It’s not true. She said she was fine. She’s gotta be somewhere hiding, waiting for him to find her, to protect her. The hole he felt before has gotten bigger, and he feels himself sinking into it.

 ** _No!_** He’s got to find her; she’s alive. What Demetrius says isn’t real. He can’t think, his mind is in turmoil. All he knows is that he needs to go, to get to her. She’ll make it right. She’ll help him figure it out, to understand.

" _Stacy! Stacy! Where’s my wife? Stace!_ ” he struggles to get out of the bed. Demetrius fights to keep him there.

“Sean, Sean, Sean…Sean… Calm down. Calm down, now!” Demetrius soothes, and holds him, as Sean’s struggles cease. “I’ve got you, man. I’ve got you. I’m here for you, man. Fight on, man. We’ll take care of you.” Demetrius continues.

Sean barely hears the words, as he sinks into the hole and drowns.


End file.
